An Endless Adventure
by Overlord Baka
Summary: Cerita Dua anak remaja yang sudah muak dengan kota mereka dan ingin pergi menjelajahi dunia


Red Apple : Hello Saya Red Apple, kalian bisa panggil saya Red…

Pizza : dan saya Pizza, saya adalah istrinya si Red..hehe

Red Apple : eh? Sembarangan kau…mau ku hantup?

Pizza : Hantup? Apa itu hantup?

Red Apple : masa kau tidak tau? Kau kan juga orang banj..ahh whatever….ehmm…..jadi kami berdua adalah karakter utama di fanfic ini…

Pizza : dan fanfic ini bersifat Crossover…..jadi, karakter utama di fanfic ini ©OverlurdBaka dan sisanya bukan milik saya…..

Red Apple : tapi mungkin di chapter masih belum bersifat crossover….ahh anyway lets the story begin

**An ****Endless ****Adventure~**

**~Chapter One : The Beginning Part1~**

Kota Hadupan, Sebuah kota yang sangat indah dan bebas dari polusi yang terletak di Provinsi Kalamuntan Selatan. Banyak orang yang ingin tinggal disana. Namun ada juga orang yang bosan tinggal disana. Salah satunya adalah "Red Apple". Anak itu ingin mengembara mengelilingi dunia, namun kedua orang tuanya tidak memperbolehkannya.

"Kenapa ibu dan ayah tidak memperbolehkan aku berpetualang?" Teriak Red Apple dengan wajah cemberut"

"Dan kenapa kau mau perpetualang?" sahud si ibu

"Karena aku ingin sekali tahu bagaimana rasanya berpetualang dan ingin menemui hal hal yang baru, daripada terkurung dalam kota yang setiap harinya sama saja aktivitasnya meskipun kota ini bersih atau semacamnya" balas Red Apple

"Hmphh…Alasan yang tidak masuk akal, kau itu lemah, mana mungkin kau bisa bertahan berpetualang. Dan kerjaan mu itu selalu bermain Game dan tidur tiduran setiap hari. Berpetualang sangat cocok bagi orang seperti kamu." Kata si ayah

"Makanya..aku ingin berpetualang. Aku ingin berubah ayah!" balas Read Apple

"Hmph…..tidak akan kuberi izin, Belajar sana..besok Ujian….nanti dapat nilai jelek dan tidak naik kelas" balas si ayah dan ~BRAK~ si ayah menutup pintu kamarnya Red apple dan menguncinya..

"Tch….suatu saat nanti aku kuperlihatkan bahwa aku ini mampu" kata Red Apple

"kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" kata seseorang dari antah berantah

"huh? Siapa?" Red Apple kaget mendengar suara tersebut **"**

"INI AKUUUUUUUUUU!" Seorang perempuan muncul dari tilamnya Red Apple

"WHAA- Pizza? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Red Apple Kaget

"AYO KITA BERPETUALANG SEKARANG" teriak Pizza

"Berpetualang kemana? Oh ya…ngomong – ngomong bagaimana caranya kau bias berada dikamarku? Padahal ayah dan ibu ku mengunci pintu kamarku dan kamarku tidak punya jendela…" Kata Pizza

"oh itu…jalan sana" Pizza menunjuk ke dinding yang berlubang.

"oh…EH? Kok ada lubang? Ini ulah mu kan? Ahhh bias bisa nanti…..ahhhhh" kata Red Apple

"Makanya ayo kita ke keluar dari kota ini..AYO KITA KE DESA AHO" balas Pizza

"Desa Aho? itu masih didalam kota….." balas Red Apple

"AAH..pokoknya ikut aku, kau pasti akan terkejut" Pizza menarik tangan Red Apple dan keluar dari rumah melalui lubang yang dibuat olah Pizza

"eehh..tunggu….aku sih setuju tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua kamu? Apa dia tidak mencari mu?" kata Red Apple

"ehehe..tidak lah…kan aku senasib denganmu…" Balas Pizza

"I see…memang orang tua itu keras kepala. Ngomong ngomong kita kesana pakai apa? Pakai taxi? Aku tidak sempat ambil uang tadi dirumah karena kau tarik aku dengan paksa" kata Red apple ke Pizza

"ehehe..jangan kuwatir,kita naik ini aja" –click- Pizza menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di tangan jamnya

Kemudian timbul sebuah mobil yang canggih dari langit

"WWAAHH..ini kan…" Red Apple kaget melihat mobil tersebut

"Yep..mobil yang bisa terbng dan supercepat ini milik ayah saya,OB3000" Kata Pizza dengan wajah yang ceria

"wahh…kalau ketahuan ini ayahmu marah besar loh" kata Red Apple ke Pizza

"Jangan Kuwatir, kita tidak akan kembali lagi ke kota yang membosankan ini" Balas Pizza

"iya tapi….kau bisa menyetir?" kata Red Apple dengan wajah ragu ragu

"Bisalah….sedikit..hehehe.." balas Pizza dengan wajah Ceria lagi

"hmmm…oke deh" kata Red Apple dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kekuwatiran

"Jadi? AYO KITA BERANGKAAAT" Teriak Pizza.

Kemudian si Pizza tiba – tiba mendorong Red Apple masuk kedalam mobil

"Ehh tunggu dulu pizza….." kata Red Apple

"OKE…SIAP UNTUK BERANGKATTTTTTTTT" Teriak Pizza

Mereka pun pergi ke Desa Aho dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, namun mobil tersebut kehabisan bahan bakar sebelum sampai di desa Aho dan mobil itu terjatuh kehutan yang tidak jauh dari desa Aho.

"ahh untung mobil ini tidak meledak Karen jatuh..huft" kata Red Apple yang keluar mobil

"hehe..saya lupa bahan bakarnya hamper habis, tapi kita hampir dekat dengan desa Aho dan yang sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan kepadamu itu ada dihutan ini, tidk juh kok" kata Pizza dengan wajah Ceria LAGI

"oh ok…Sebenarnya yang kau tunjukan kepada aku itu apa sih?" Red Apple heran

"Hehee….Sebuah Gua" balas Pizza

"Gua?" balas Red Apple

"Yep..sebuah Gua yang akan memuli pertualangan kita" balas Pizza

"Ehh?" Red Apple Bingung

"Gua itu bukan gua biasa Red….Didalam gua tersebut ada sebuah portal yang bisa membawa kita ke dunia lain" Kata Pizza

"Dunia lain? EH? Red Apple makin bingung

"katanya kau mau menjelajah dunia, kok pasang wajah seperti itu? Jangan kuwatir aku tidak bohong. Portl itu memang benar ada. Dulu aku di ajak kesana oleh nenek ku untuk melihat portal tersebut dan waktu itu saya juga tidak percaya apa yang saya lihat." Kata Pizza ke Red

"Tidak…Aku percaya kok…sahabat terbaiku mana mungkin berbohong" sahut Red ke Pizza

"hehe" Pizza senyum

"Ngomong – ngomong Nenekmu itu kok bisa tau gua tersebut kata Red yang ingin tahu" Red Bertanya

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Waktu itu saya dia ajak nenek saat saya mengeluh dengan kebosanan saya dengan kota Hadupan, lalu nenek mengajak saya ke gua tersebut untuk melihat portal tersebut dan bilang "Portal akan membawa mu ke tempat yang sangat menakjubkan dimana kamu tidak akan merasa bosan, tapi belum saatnya kamu masuk keportal ini, tapi suatu saat jika kau sudah remaja. Oh ya temanmu yang bernama Red itu suatu saat ajak dia kesini supaya kau tidak kesepian di dunia sana nanti"" Jawab Pizza

"I see…." Kata Red Sambil tersenyum

"hehe…" Pizza pun juga ikut tersenyum

"JADI? BISAKAH KITA BERANGKAT SEKARANG?" Teriak Red

"YOSHH…." Sahut Pizza dengan Semangat

"KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA KE GUA ITU!" Teriak Apple dengen penuh semangat

Red dan Pizza kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menuju ke Gua yang akan memulai pertualangan mereka.

**Bersambung**


End file.
